The Really Usual Happening Callerback Attacked
Plot Ben and Rook are fighting Terroranchula, Callerback`s Robots, and Callerback. Ben turns into Ball Weevil accidentally. Rook shoots the Terroranchula; Ben shoots sticky balls at the robots. Ball Weevil destroys Callerback`s mini-robot army and turns into Ben. Callerback sends in a larger robot army of flying, sphere-shaped robots. Now in a flashback, Young Ben is ambushed by Callerback`s army of flying, sphere-shaped robots. Young Ben turns into Feedback and destroys some of the robots. The Omnitrix times out and more robots come in. Young Gwen uses a spell to blow up some of the robots. Young Ben turns into Grey Matter and tries to reach the robots to disable them. Young Gwen uses a spell for Grey Matter to reach the robots. Grey Matter rewires a couple robots to have them attack other robots. The robots are destroyed and the Omnitrix turns Ben back to normal. Now in the present, Ben turns into Bend`r, flies up, and punches the robots. The robots shoot Bend`r with a bolt of electricity. Bend`r falls to the ground and Callerback errupts sharp rocks from the ground on Bend`r. The Omnitrix times out and turns Ben back to normal, as Rook shoots the flying robots. Terroranchula turns into Aaruotk and whacks Ben and Rook with its tail into a building. As the building is about to fall, Ben turns into Humungousaur without thinking and stops the building from falling. Humungousaur grows to reach the robots, who electrecute Humungousaur, turning him back into Ben. Ben turns into Lodestar and attracts the magnetic robots closer to the ground and Rook attacks them. Callerback uses magic to make the buildings almost fall. Callerback asks Ben if he would rather save his people or keep attacking him and teleports him and Aaruotk away. Ben turns into Gravattack and saves all the buildings from falling. Callerback and Aaruotk appear in Khyber`s Base. Khyber dislikes the plan Callerback used to attack Ben. Callerback says that he dislikes Khyber`s plans of 'using his Anubian Baskurr with an Omnitrix knock-off to attack Ben'. Callerback and Khyber start arguing, each with Khyber`s Pet looking at each one who yells. Khyber calls his dog to attack Callerback. Callerback uses the spell Erotiko to hit Khyber`s Pet and repel Khyber. Khyber`s Pet turns into Crabdozer and headbutts Callerback into the side of the ship. Crabdozer turns into Buglizard on Khyber`s commands and Buglizard whacks Callerback with his tail. Callerback teleports on Buglizard`s head. Bugliard turns into Slamworm on Khyber`s commands; Callerback teleports with the spell 'Meven Aweg' Khyber and Slamworm at Mr. Smoothy`s (which is where Ben is). Callerback, hovering above Ben and Rook, uses the spells 'Interdamoto Laborator' and 'Meena Goh' to attack Ben and Rook from above. Callerback uses the spell 'Tara Tremmo Eradico' to make the buildings around Ben and Rook fall on them, but are pushed upright by Ben as Gravattack. Callerback uses Treest to attack Ben, Rook, Khyber, and Khyber`s Pet. Ben turns into Big Chill and fights Khyber`s Pet offscreen as Callerback flies away. Major Events *Callerback has another army of robots *Callerback no longer works with Khyber, his pet, Malware, or Dr. Psychobos Debuts *Callerback`s floating, sphere-shaped robots Characters *Ben *Rook *Mr. Smoothy`s Worker (cameo) Villans *Khyber *Khyber`s Pet *Callerback`s floating, sphere-shaped robots *Aaruotk *Callerback`s small robot army *Callerback Aliens Used By Ben *Ball Weevil (accidental transformation) *Feedback (flashback) *Grey Matter (flashback) *Bend`r *Humungousaur *Lodestar *Gravattack (x2) *Big Chill (cameo) By Aaruotk *Terroranchula By Khyber`s Pet *Crabdozer *Buglizard *Slamworm Category:Nazamaian Episodes Category:Callerback Arc Category:Episodes